1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a camera module, more particularly to a camera module which has protection against electromagnetic interference. The invention also relates to a method for making the camera module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional camera module 1 includes a lens barrel 11 defining a receiving space 111, a lens 12 received in the receiving space 111, a sensing element 13 covered by the lens barrel 11 and disposed below the lens 12, and an electromagnetic shield 14. The sensing element 13 includes a plurality of conductors 131 mounted on a bottom face thereof. The electromagnetic shield 14 is formed with two opposite engaging holes 141 and has two opposite grounding portions 142 below the engaging holes 141. The lens barrel 11 has two opposite engaging blocks 112. The electromagnetic shield 14 is engaged to the lens barrel 11 mechanically or manually by anchoring the engaging blocks 112 of the lens barrel 11 in the engaging holes 141 of the electromagnetic shield 14 correspondingly so as to provide protection against electromagnetic interference.
A circuit board 15 is provided with a plurality of first conductive pads 151 for connecting to the grounding portions 142 of the electromagnetic shield 14 correspondingly, and a plurality of second conductive pads 152 for connecting to the conductors 131 of the sensing element 13 correspondingly. When the camera module 1 is assembled to the circuit board 15 by surface mount technology, it is required to have precise sizes and locations for the first and second conductive pads 151, 152, the grounding portions 142 of the electromagnetic shield 14, and the conductors 131 of the sensing element 13 so as to connect the grounding portions 142 and the conductors 131 to the first and second conductive pads 151, 152 correspondingly and precisely. However, there are tolerances for the grounding portions 142 and the conductors 131. Therefore, it is relatively difficult to connect the grounding portions 142 of the electromagnetic shield 14 and the conductors 131 of the sensing element 13 to the first and second conductive pads 151, 152 of the circuit board 15 correspondingly and precisely during assembly of the lens barrel 1 to the circuit board 15. The yield of the conventional camera module 1 is not satisfactory, and the cost for producing the conventional camera module 1 is relatively high.